


Drop the Moon

by Savorysavery



Series: Supernatural Republic [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blood, Fantasy, Gen, Gore, Minor Character Death, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2456342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savorysavery/pseuds/Savorysavery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sufei asks about peace and says the line “I feel full again, just like yesterday” because when Sufei was killed, she was pregnant with Wei’s child. This line also refers to feeling fulfilled at being able to move on.</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Message Recieved

**Drop the Moon**

A Korrasami Fanfiction

Werewolf/Vampire Modern AU

By Nagone

* * *

 

 

 **Summary:** The moon reveals all.

 **Rated:** M

 **Genre:** Supernatural, Romance

 **Warnings:** Gore, Violence, Queer Sex (later chapters)

 

* * *

 

 

The moon sat high in the sky, a milky crescent of light looming above.

 

“It’s safe. No one’s below.” Jinora Lama dropped down from the fire escape, swinging around to slide down the top of a garbage bin. “It’s just… moist.”

 

“Ew,” Opal Beifong called, shivering. She flipped from the fire escape ladder, hand pressing to the wall to propel her over the puddle that Jinora had stepped in. “I hate damp places. Don’t you Korra?”

 

Korra Johnson grunted, guiding herself down onto steady ground. “Let’s go.” Behind her, Opal whispered ‘So serious’, giggling as she followed.

 

The streets of Republic City were filled with a different crowd: girls with kohl black eye shadow and neon liner, boys with baggy pants and sneakers, cigarettes dangling from their thin lips. It was the nightlife, and the entire avenue thrummed with it. Music boomed from brick buildings, drawing in patrons with hard bass and Technicolor drinks. Korra wanted nothing to do with that though. She had brough the Lunar Blood pack down here for a _different_ reason.

 

She’d smelled a Hive.

 

It wasn’t unusual: Korra had known that there were pockets of Vampires within the city limits: there was Nox in the Salt Caves up North, Solaris in the East, on an island in the bay, and a quartet of gentrified vamps who simply called themselves Purebloods in the West. In total, there were only ten vamps between the three groups, enough that Korra had no trouble policing them if necessary. For the most part, they kept to their territory, choosing to utilize Sole Hope’s Donor service for the Supernatural.

 

Yet one group, the largest hive, stood in Korra’s way: Simply know as The Flock, they were Republic City’s greatest threat: humanoid monsters that crept through the shadows of the night, sharp canines bared, teeth gnashing at human throats. In fact, that was Korra Johnson’s prey tonight: one Asami Sato, Queen of the Hive.

 

 _Asami Sato_. The name burned in the back of Korra’s throat.

 

“Jinora, where’s Mako?” Korra turned her head over her shoulder, ice blue eyes flashing red.

 

“Still out on recon. He hasn’t sent anything back to me yet. If we can find a calm place, I can try and extend out to him.”

 

“Get on it then,” Korra barked. Jinora nodded and took Opal’s hand, guiding her towards

 

“Korra, he’s-” The last word was swallowed up in the thrum of Korra’s blood. The sound filled her ears. “Here,” Jinora finished. “With _her_.” The air rippled and the life on the street slowed, bodies moving in half time, ignorant of the approach of a hunter.

 

Korra looked up. Mako was clutched in Asami’s hand, forced on his hands and knees, eyes bright yellow. His face was a mess: cheeks swollen, fangs removed from his mouth, leaving bright, glistening dark holes front and center in his mouth. His other teeth hadn’t faired much better: they were chipped, blood trickling down from his gums. “Asami,” Korra whispered, eyes narrowing.

 

“Take your boy,” Asami Sato hissed. She flicked her hand forward and Mako shot forward, tumbling into Korra. He groaned, and hacked, blood pouring forth from his mouth.

 

“What,” Korra began, voice low, “did you do to him?”

 

“Punishment, darling.” Asami tossed her jet hair over her shoulder. It feel like silk. “I let Zhu Li… _enjoy_ him.” She sighed, as if impatient. “Well, now that I’m here, we might as well get down to brass tacks.

 

“I brough back the cur to make a point.” Asami tilted her head, dark red eyes twinkling impishly. “You _mutts_ are no longer…necessary.” She bared her fangs, licking them slowly.

 

“You want to fight, fangbanger?” Opal growled, leaning forward. Korra held her hand out.

 

“Stand down, Gamma. This isn’t the time.” She turned her attention back to Asami. “The city has _always_ belonged to the loup garou. It is _our_ city, Sato. _Our_ territory. Not yours. You have been given license to _exist_ here. That’s all.”

 

Asami tossed her head back, chuckling “Sweetie, those times have passed.

 

They weren’t worth it tonight though: Lunar Blood might be able to take them on, but it wasn’t worth losing the lives of Humans.

 

“Come on,” Korra commanded, turning her back. “We’ll fight them when there’s less collateral damage around. Opal, grab Mako. I’m going to go on one last patrol. Back to base, no questions.” She waved her hand and the girls fled, Mako in tow, vaulting themselves up towards the rooftops, howls scratching the backs of their throats.


	2. Claws on the Pavement

**Rated:** M

 **Genre:** Supernatural, Romance, Horror

 **Warnings:** Gore, Violence, Blood, Biting, Character Death, Dismemberment

 

 **Author’s Note:** Whereas Asami is explicitly Japanese in name and features, I feel that Mako is closer to having Korean features. Since he and Bolin are related, even within the context of this work, they will share the last name ‘Park’, a common surname in South Korea.

 

* * *

 

 

When Mako Park woke up two days later, his entire body ached.

 

From temple to toe, his body was a single live wired, jacked up to the extreme. His teeth would have to regrow, a painful experience that already had his mouth bleeding, and his ribs, shattered and cracked, would have to reknit themselves. Mako Park might be a werewolf, but even his body would take a while to heal. “Give him the month,” Katara had offered, a wan smile on her lips. Her normal ruddy brown cheeks looked ashen, and sweat beaded at her brow, kickback from working with the Spirits to help quicken Mako’s healing. “By the next full moon, he’ll be back to normal.”

 

 _A month_ , Korra thought. _Might as well be forever._

 

Korra’s observation of his damage had truly been paltry at best: he had multiple broken rips, along with wounds that looked like he’d been gored. She was glad for Katara’s skill: without it, the Pack would be a bunch of wounded people, waiting ages for their wounds to turn to wrinkled, imperfect slick scars.

 

“K-Korra,” he moaned, voice weak. She turned, blue eyes piercing despite the slump her shoulders. She hadn’t slept since she returned from her patrol, mind whirling with concern for her Beta. “Wa…Water…” He coughed, hard, face contorting with pain.

 

Korra motioned and Jinora jumped up, retrieving a bottle of cool water. She uncapped it and held it to Mako’s lips. With her fingers, she dragged them apart, slowly pouring a bit of the cool water into Mako’s mouth. He swallowed in achingly painful gulps, wincing each time.

 

Across the room, in the corner of Mako’s bedroom, Ginger Li sighed. She was twirling her fingers through her bright red hair, eyes impatient shifting back and forth. “So, when are we gonna stomp their asses?” she shouted, jumping to her feet in a rush of motions. “Korra, we _have_ to put them down! If we don’t they’ll keep attacking!”

 

“Ginger, I _know_ that, but it’s not that cut and dry,” Korra replied, shrugging her shoulders “If I could kill as I pleased, I’d be no better than a rabid beast and certainly no better than Asami Sato’s hive. We have rules for a reason, Omega. Now, go finish dinner with Ty Lee and Kai.” Ginger rolled her eyes, turning around sharply and heading towards the kitchen, grumbling as she sashayed through the hall.

 

Mako groaned again, a bit of water dribbling down his chin from the last swallow. “He should sleep well,” Jinora mused, leaning back and capping the bottle. Korra raised an eyebrow, and Jinora smiled weakly. “I put a few drops of Bergamot in the water. It should help him get through the night.”

 

“Thank you, Jinora. I appreciate it.” Korra truly did: she couldn’t fathom the pain that was keeping Mako from a good night’s sleep.

 

“Of course, Alpha.” Jinora bowed her head and scampered off, feet sounding softly as she turned the corner and ascended the staircase up to her room. Moments later, Korra moved, giving her seat to Katara and leaving the room, shutting the door behind her as she walked to the living room.

 

“What are we going to do?” Korra looked at the center of the room. Opal Beifong stood there, brown bob messy and tangled. She was chewing her nails, and her eyes were puffy as if she’d been crying.

 

“I wish I knew,” Korra began. This city, it’s… it’s been ours since Raava first blessed us with a human form. We’ve _always_ protected this place. Those damned vampires-” she lowered her voice, not wanting to bother Mako down the hall. “Let’s sit.”

 

Together, the girls settled into the comfortable couch. The leather was cracked in places, covered up with some of Opal’s handcrafts: thick blankets and thinning lace doilies. Korra removed one of the blankets, sweet smelling and the color of grass, from the arm and wrapped it around her legs. “I just don’t know what to do, Opal.”

 

“We _could_ fight. That’s the most obvious action.” Korra opened her mouth to reply, but Opal quickly continued. “Yet I don’t agree with Ginger: fighting makes us less… _us_. We may be warriors for Mother Raava, yet we’re not her senseless beasts.”

 

“Korra.” Korra looked up and Opal turned, both sets of eyes falling to the hallway. They both hadn’t heard Jinora return down the stairs, but she leaned against the hall exit, half in the living room. “We could go to The Council.”

 

“Perhaps,” Korra mused. She adjusted and Jinora climbed up onto the couch between her and Opal, setting in under the green cover. “I didn’t want to bring them in, but… I can’t allow Asami Sato to destroy this city with whatever plan she has to upset it.” Jinora nodded in agreement: although frozen at 14, Jinora had lived for nearly a three centuries, enough to know that if the centuries old vampire wanted trouble, she’d bring it. Even Opal, who was only ninety years old despite looking 19, nodded with the same sage understanding.

 

“Korra, as your friend, I think you need to go to the Council. I’ll attend with you.” She placed her hand on Korra’s knee.

 

“Once Mako is better,” Opal added. “We’ll _all_ go. As a family.”

 

Korra closed her eyes, head lolling back as she let her shoulders slump down. “I’ll think it over.”

 

* * *

 

 

Dinner was always an affair: the pack crowded around the old, rectangular wood table, chairs scrapping on the dull wood floor.

 

They sat in pack order: Korra, at the head, Jinora her Beta, to the right, and Opal across as Gamma on the left. Kai their second Gamma, sat a seat next to her with Sokka and Ty Lee, Epsilon and Iota respectively, and Ginger, the Omega, at the opposite end, facing Korra.

 

The only one missing was Mako, Korra’s other Beta. He lay prone in bed still, deep in a drugged sleep, Katara, the pack’s healer and Delta, carefully watching him heal and tending to his wounds. They had left the seats for them untouched, pushed up under the table.

 

“Heads down,” Korra ordered. The pack’s head bowed down, hands reaching out to eac other. Korra waited until all their fingers were twinned together before she began their prayer. “Mother Raava, watch over us and bless us as we eat. Bless this food, this bounty of your Earth, and allow it to hone our claws and sharpen our fangs. We thank you. So mote it be.” The other responded with murmurs, raising their heads.

 

The food was delicious: a spread of thick, fatty pork chops smothered in a sweet, spicy sauce with lots and lots of onions, heaps of mashed potatoes with bright yellow butter and cups of cheese, fresh snapped green beans with a full slap of hickory bacon broken into the broth, and a plate filed with puffy, wheat rolls, crunchy on the outside, fluffy on the inside. Desert sat cooling on the counter: a hearty chocolate cake, with cream cheese frosting smothered on top.

 

Soon, everyone was chewing, soft noises filling the air as they passed around the platters of food. “Set aside a plate for Katara, Ginger. She’ll want something later tonight,” Korra asked. “And one for Mako. He’ll hate missing Ty Lee’s chops.” Ty Lee smiled bashfully across the table, honeyed cheeks reddening.

 

Scowling, Ginger scooted back, fetching two plates from the cabinets. She piled food ont them, wrapping foil around the top and storing them in the refrigerator side by side. “ _Now_ can I eat?” she asked, leaning against the fridge. “Would you like me to _fetch_ you a glass of water?” Omegas _always_ got the brunt of duty: Ginger certainly wasn’t looking forward to having to do the dishes, although Ty Lee was always keen to help.

 

Korra smirked. “Don’t make me say yes, Ginger.” She motioned with her fork. “Sit down and eat with us.”

 

Ten minutes passed in silence. Forks and knives clattered on the plates, scrapping against the old ceramic as the wolves devoured the meal. It was Ty Lee who broke the easy silence: “How’s Mako?”

 

Korra’s knife scrapped a bit too loud. “He’s… He’ll be fine. Katara says he needs a month to recover. By the next moon, he’ll be back with us in full force.” That answer seemed enough for Ty Lee. She returned back to eating, sweeping half of her roll across the plate, soaking up the mixture of broth and tangy gravy.

 

“I hate that he’ll miss next weeks run though,” Kai said, popping a piece of pork in his mouth. “He had an his eye on a buck over in Kyoki Forest. Big one: fourteen points, sleek brown fur lots of fat for the Winter. I know he had planned to bring it back so we could share it, but…’ Kai paused, voice dropping. He pushed his plate away, sniffling.

 

“There, there,” Ty Lee extended her hand over Sokka. “Let’s have cake now.”

 

“I’m all for that!” Sokka shouted. He scarfed down the rest of his food, barely keeping from licking the plate.

 

Ty Lee and Ginger served up the cake, thick, gooey slabs of chocolate treat. They passed out fresh forks, and Ginger went the extra mile, pouring glasses of ice cold milk.

 

“This is _so_ good!” Opal cooed around a mouthful of cake. She swallowed, taking a huge swig of milk.

 

“Very,” Jinora agreed. “Mako will love it. Who made it?”

 

“That’d be yours truly,” Ginger said, smirking. She took a bite and her smirk relaxed, turning to a happy grin. “I like to think it’s like happiness in cake form. Pretty damn good.”

 

“Indeed,” Korra agreed. “Good job, Ginger. I think I speak for everyone when I say that this is very good.”

 

“Th-Thanks,” Ginger stuttered. She opted to fill her mouth with more cake to keep from getting even more embarrassed.

 

Soon, plates were clinking together in the sink, warm, soapy water covering them up. “Take care of them in the morning,” Korra told Ginger. “We all need a mental break. Let’s pop in a movie.”

 

“It’s my turn to pick!” Opal shouted. She dashed into the living room, throwing up the entertainment cabinet. “Let’s see… tonight’s choices are Love At Half Moon, Love and Chocolate, or Pawing at the Moon.”

 

“Ugh, we’re doing _chick flicks_?” Sokka groaned, flopping onto the floor. He snatched at a fat pillow, stretching out onto his belly.

 

“Love and Chocolate,” Ginger chimed, ignoring Sokka’s comment. “Three words: hot European guys.”

 

“ _Definitely_ Love and Chocolate,” Ty Lee said, bringing in big bowls of popcorn. She sat one down between the girls on the couch. Jinora, Ginger, and Korra fell on it, grabbing huge handfuls. “Here boys, something to cheer you up.”

 

“Thanks!” Kai shouted, taking the bowl. He settled it between him and Sokka, practically inhaling the kernels.

 

“The book’s better,” Jinora grunted, between mouthfuls of popcorn. “It’s more details and ends _completely_ different.”

 

“Well, we can’t all be _nerds_ ,” Sokka teased. Jinora shifted forward, punching him hard in the leg.

 

“Movie night?” Katara called down the hallway.

 

“Yeah!” Opal chimed. “Love and Chocolate!”

 

“Ah, we’re doing cheesy vampire flicks. You know, it’s not like the book,” she said, voice growing fuller as she entered the living room. “Completely different end.”

 

“Thank you!” Jinora said, exasperated. “Wanna join up here?”

 

“No,” she said, settling down with  her back against the couch. “I’m good with my brother down here on the floor.” She reached for the popcorn bowl and he passed it, flashing a toothy grin.

 

“Is Mako still sleeping?” Korra inquired.

 

“Yeah, knocked out. I rubbed some more Bergamot onto him. He shouldn’t wake for a day or so.” Korra nodded, pleased.

 

Opal popped the DVD from its jewel case, turning on the TV and channeling over to the ‘video’ setting. “Ready?” she said ,turning over her shoulder. The DVD player hummed as it sped through the privacy policies and ads, until it settled on the menu screen.

 

“Yeah,” Korra said, settling in. Everyone had blankets and pillows, and Ty Lee had popped more popcorn, emptying an entire box into multiple bowls: enough to feed a pack.

 

“Here goes!” Opal thumbed the play button and the TV dimmed, intro music thrumming.

 

* * *

 

 

“So, who do we have tonight?” Azula smiled, fangs barred as she swirled a glass of blood red wine around. The liquid swished in smooth crests and falls, never daring to spill over the rim. “He looks _cute_ ,” she mused, chuckling.

 

“Meet Wei and Sufei. They’re a couple,” Asami explained. Bolin stood between them, toned muscular arms crossed. He was ready in case they got stupid, in case they tried _anything_.

 

“Couple of bloodbags,” Mai whispered, opening her fan across her face. She blinked slowly, amber eyes watching the couple. “Couple of suckers.”

 

Impulsively, Azula tossed her wine glass and it fell, shattering and scattering across the floor. Wei jumped, shocked back into awareness. “He scares _cute_.” She cooed at them, long, black nails clacking together. “I bet he _dies_ cute.”

 

“Now, now, kindred,” Asami said, face collected into a cool expression “Calm down. We wouldn’t want to _frighten_ our dinner guests.” In unison, the hive laughed, high pitch cackles echoing about the high ceilings of the foyer. “Let’s get them settled into the parlor, shall we?”

 

In the parlor, Wei and Sufei sat down on a brocade couch. It was uncomfortable, hard wood pressing into their backs, cushions offering limited comfort on their bottoms. They were shivering, scenting the air with their fear. “Now that you’re comfortable, can I offer you refreshments?”

 

Simultaneously, Wei and Sufei looked up into the face of a vampire with a flat affect. She had glasses, on, and they sat pressed high upon her round nose. She held the tray perfectly still. “They’re made from the finest imports.”

 

Shaking, Wei nodded, taking a cracker. It was topped with a mound of cheese and bright red and green caviar. He put it into his mouth, and chewed slowly, methodically. A tear ran down his cheek and quickly, he grabbed another, until he was shoveling them in to keep from sobbing. Sufei followed suit, until they were choking on crumbs and cheese, eggs popping in their mouths. The tray was slick, empty of all the food. The vampire nodded, stepping back until she was pressed against the wall, tray against her chest.

 

Asami smiled, shifting towards the couple. “Now, allow me to introduce our lovely flock to you. This,” she began, “is Bolin. He was the one who… found you for us.” She motioned towards a muscular male in a chair across the room. He waved, flashing his fangs cheerfully, winking at them both.

 

“P’Li.” She motioned to a woman with a long braid centered between the shaved sides of her hair. A vivid tattoo of a third eye sat inches above her long, hawkish nose. “Desna and Eska.” The twins waved in unison, dark eyes leering at the human couple. They pressed their foreheads together, sly smiles appearing on their thin lips.

 

“Mai.” Mai’s fan flew open, and she waved it, turning her gaze away from the humans. “Zhu Li, who served your food.” Zhu Li pushed pushed her glasses up her nose, tray still in hand. “Azula.” Azula smiled, waggling her fingers at Wei. She mouthed something, he realized: ‘You look delicious’.

 

“Kuvira.” Kuvira, standing in the corner, inclined her head, a smirk on her lips. “And I, my friends, am Asami Sato, your gracious host.” She bent low at her waist, hair pouring over her shoulders. “Welcome to our home.”

 

“Why are we here?!” Sufei shouted, half-muffled by the lump of cracker in her mouth. She spit it out, a wad of chewed gunk landing in a mound on the carpet. “I don’t want you food! Let us go!”

 

Scowling, Mai snapped her fan shut, drawing it down her neck. “No manners. Just like _humans_ ,” she hissed, clucking her tongue disgustedly.

 

Asami nodded. “You must forgive them. We forget how…uncivilized these beasts can be. Remember though: once upon a time, we were _all_ uncivilized.” Clearing her throat, Asami narrowed her eyes at the couple. “You are here for us to eat, dear.

 

“..Eat?” Wei whispered, taking Sufei’s hand. She bit her lip, blood trickling down the side of her mouth. The vampires hissed, perking up in unison.

 

“Yes. And now you’ve enticed us.”

 

Asami snapped her fingers and Azula sprang forward, eyes wide, nails clacking. “Let’s see if you _fight_ cute, Wei-Wei.” Her hand shot out, and she grabbed his arm, twisting.

 

Pain shot up Wei’s arm, stopping in his shoulder. His arm hung limp, twisted in reverse, and he screamed, jerking back. “Sufei!” he shouted. Azula snatched at his other arm and dragged razor sharp nails down it, tearing the flesh and muscle. He saw bone: milk white. “Sufei! Run!”

 

“No running, dear,” Azula cooed. She grabbed for Wei again, hand clamping on his neck. “Be a _gentleman_.”

 

“Let go of me you monster!” Wei shouted, spit flying from his mouth.

 

“You don’t fight so cutely, Wei-Wei. A bit of a letdown.” Azula let out a screech of laughter, nails biting into Wei’s neck. His eyes bulged in terror, and she lowered her mouth to his lips. “Keep scared, love. I like my men _horrified_.” With a brutal snap of her jaws, she bit off his lip. Blood, hot and slick, poured from his ruined mouth and Azula drank, cheeks turning bright red. “Want some of this, P’Li?”

 

“Of course,” P’Li said, creeping around behind Wei. She jerked his neck back and he felt his body go numb. “I’m a neck girl myself though.” She sank her fangs into his neck, drawing the warm blood into her mouth.

 

“Ladies, ladies, share,” Bolin smiled, fangs flashing as he came to rest next to the, taking Wei’s arm and sinking his fangs into the pale flesh.

 

Sufei shuddered, and her jeans, light blue, darkened at the crotch, the scent of urine spicing the air. She shifted, trying to avoid the soggy cushions beneath her, eyes desperately searching for an escape. Suddenly, she jolted forward, grabbing a lamp on the the table next to her and hurling it at the window. It bounced off, landing on the floor and shattering.

 

“My dear,” Asami called, across the room. “Why would _vampires_ have windows that shatter? We need all the protection we can.” She chuckled, looking at Zhu Li. The bespectacled woman was advancing on Sufei, arms folded.

 

“That was my favorite lamp,” Zhu Li intoned. “Early 20th Century Brazilian Butterfly Wood Table Lamp. Circa 1920. Irreplaceable.” She titled her head, eyes fading to red. “But you know what is?” she whispered. Sufei shook her head erratically. The backs of her legs were uncomfortably sticky. “ _You._ ” A hiss of a reply.

 

Sufei didn’t notice how close Zhu Li suddenly was: it was as if she’d crossed the room in an instant, mythically, magically, fast. “Punishment time, little girl.” She pushed Sufei, and she flew across the room, landing back in that damned brocade seat. “Kuvira, will you share her with me and Mai?”

 

Noisily, the girls fell upon Sufei, covering her screams with the sound of their lips smacking together. The crack of Sufei’s ribs sounded, and Zhu Li pulled out her heart, still beating. “Thank you, Father Vaatu, for this meal. And,” she paused, turning towards Sufei. “For this human’s ignorance.” she bit into the heart, and blood flooded her mouth, staining her neck and clothes as it ran down her cheeks. Sufei managed a terrorized squeak before she stilled, body going limp on the floor.

 

Asami cackled, watching as the flock fed, draining the couple dry. “Desna, Eska, do you desire one? I’m sure we can find another human.”

 

The twins turned towards each other, faces twitching up into coy smiles. “No, Madame. We will sate our hunger tomorrow, on The Hunt.”

 

“Very well,” Asami said. “Make sure they clean up the humans well. I’ll need them for later.”

 

* * *

 

 

The pack had dozed off for the most part: Sokka snoring loudly, Opal and Jinora resting on each other’s arms, Ginger nuzzling a pillow. Kai was tucked under a pile of blankets, hand still in the near empty bowl of popcorn, and Ty Lee was contorted, body folded in on itself as she dozed. Only Korra and Katara remained awake, ice blue eyes cloudy wit their own thoughts: Katara with Mako’s health, and Korra with the pack’s health.

 

 _Ding dong_. “I’ll get it,” Korra said, extracting herself from the couch. Ginger slumped over, and Ty Lee followed, body untangling until she was a sprawl of limbs.

 

She should have noticed it sooner: the char of human flesh, burning and stinking. Yet when Korra opened the door and saw two corpses, aflame and twitching, she was still shocked, still vividly surprised at the carnage on her doorstep.

 

It was the smell of meat roasting, yet the scent was tained with wrongful death. Their eyes were still opened, slowly being consumed by the flames to nothing. It made Korra gag, and she turned, all of the food she had eaten coming up out of her stomach, half digested, onto the wall.

 

“Sweet Spirits,” Korra breathed, running a hand through her long hair. She tugged her wolf tails nervously, spitting to clear her palette. _Where is she?_ Korra thought, look around. Only one woman would have done such an act.

 

“Sato!” she shouted, canines lengthening. She sidestepped the humans, the fire crackling merrily. “Sato, come out _now_!” She snarled, low in her throat, and looked around. “Show your face, coward!”

 

“Oh, quit being so _melodramatic_ , Johnson. They’re bloodbags.” Korra looked around: Asami’s voice felt like it was everywhere, yet nowhere. “Corpses,” Asami continued. “Like you’ve never seen a human on fire.” Asami materialized from the darkness, sauntering out into the orange light of a streetlamp.

 

“How _could_ you?” Korra whispered. “The Council lays out _specific_ laws to _avoid_ collateral damage like this.”

 

“How could I?” Asami asked. She dropped her voice. “Because I _can_.”

 

“I ought to lay you out right here, right now,” Korra growled. She could feel her back aching, throbbing with the beginnings of The Change.

 

“Do it.” Asami’s eyes brightened, turning a vivid red. “ _I fucking **dare** you to_.” She hissed, tossing her jet mane over her shoulder.

 

Korra was about to lurch forward, about to give herself over to The Change in full, but a hand settled on her shoulder. “Korra no.” It was Katara. Her eyes were sharp, bright yellow. “We need to perform the Rites. Get these bodies off the block before anyone notices.”

 

Katara was always sensible. It grounded Korra right here, right now, despite the raging bloodlust filling her entire form. “Get the extinguisher.” Katara nodded, and ran back in, grabbing a fat red canister and spraying down the bodies. They were charred beyond belief, black and grey bundles of folded, bubbling skin. Had Korra not known they were humans, she’d have though they were lumps of refuse.

 

“Names.”

 

Asami blinked in confusion, as did Korra. She turned, blinking: Katara’s eyes were blazing yellow. “What?” Asami asked.

 

“Give me their **names**.” Katara ground her teeth together.

 

“Why?” Asami felt petulant.

 

“So that we can send them off _right_.” Katara paused. “ _Properly_.”

 

“Oh.” Asami blinked. ‘I’m not telling you.”

 

Katara gasped, the fire extinguisher clanging to the ground. It sounded a solid thump, clanging down and rolling off into the grass. “You can’t do that,” Katara whispered. Her pupils expanded, black swallowing up the color. “That’s morally _wrong_.”

 

“So?” Asami’s lips form an ‘o’, bright red and mocking. “Who cares?”

 

“I do.” Katar’s voice dropped in pitch, and she had begin to sink lower, jaw stretching and contorting as her teeth rearranged themselves.

 

“Stand down, Katara,” Korra ordered. Katara gave a bark of anger, growling as she forced herself upright.

 

“See, _that_ ’s the problem, pups,” Asami began. “You all feel too much… _sympathy_ for humans. You want to protect them.”

 

“And what do you want?” Katara managed. Her nails were biting into her palms, drawing blood.

 

“To feasts.” Asami licked her fangs, shivering in delight. It melted away quickly, leaving her with a stoic face. “The world is changing,” Asami Sato stated. “A new order is coming to Republic City. The Council is no longer necessary, and Raava’s children?” she paused, red lips twitching down into a tight frown. “The same, rightly so. Prepare yourself, Korra Johnson. This is my final warning. Step off from your patrols, leave me the humans, and I’ll let you _live_ in _my_ new world.”

 

That was it: Korra’s control was shot. “Not if I can help it!” Korra let out a bark and leapt, The Change shooting through her effortlessly. She fell on all fours, a giant wolf with pristine, white fur and gleaming, red eyes.

 

“Bring it, furball!” Asami lowered into a crouch, and extended her hand out, waving Korra forward.

 

Asami sprang forward, fangs barred, hissing. Korra advanced, paws slamming into the pavement as she pounced on Asami, knocking her to the ground. Asami grunted, pinned beneath the wolf. “Let me go, dog!” Korra barked in her face, spittle landing on Asami’s hair and cheek in opaque globs.

 

Tucking her legs beneath Korra, Asami kicked. Korra grunted, stumbling back, and Asami crawled from beneath her, rising back to her feet. Yet Korra was quick, and within an instant, was back on Asami, chasing her up the block. “

 

You can’t run away from change forever, beast!” Asami sped up, boot heels clacking on the ground. “The world doesn’t need your _ilk_ anymore!”

 

Asami snarled, flipping over. She charge Korra, fist aimed at her snout. “I _will_ deliver my justice!”

 

The world faded, steamed into a tunnel of vision. Korra leapt at the first, maw open, and felt her jaw clamp down, teeth sinking into Asami’s arm. “Fuck,” she growled, voice inhumanly deep, “ _your_ justice.”

 

Asami’s arm tore off with a loud rip, hard flesh and bony breaking in her mouth. It was mangled now, and Asami was screaming, more from rage than from actual pain. It was an insult: and if Korra had it her way, would become a permanent injury.

 

Somehow, Asami managed to extract herself from Korra, pushing with her right hand until she tumbled backwards. She felt the corners of her eyes sting with angry tears, and light pink flood rushed down her cheek, sobs ringing out in the night. Korra chuckled, a throaty series of barks as she backed off.

 

Korra changed back, Asami’s arm still in her mouth. She gripped it hard, the limb cold in her all too hot hands. She would have to have Katara burn it, separate from the bodies, so that Asami would never be able to recover it.

 

“You’ve sealed your fate, Korra Johnson,” she whispered, skin turning pale. Asami’s knees shook and she brought up her right arm, cradling the stump of flesh. Wei and Sufei’s blood oozed from her arm in thick drops, seeping between her fingers.

 

“There will be no _mercy_.” Asami stumbled back and the darkness enveloped her, swallowing her up into the void of night.

**  
**


	3. Seeking Council

**Summary:** What can we do when we don't know what is to be done?

 **Rated:** M

 **Genre:** Supernatural, Romance, Horror

 **Warnings:** Violence, Cursing

* * *

 

 

“Mistress!”

 

Asami landed in a heap in the foyer, skin pale. Desna and Eska kneeled on her sides, faces contorted in a rare display of concern. “Your arm…” Desna whispered.

 

“I will find _another_ arm,” Asami hissed. “Get the others. _Now_.” Quickly, the twins shot up, running through a curtain and down a hall.

 

Asami pushed herself up off the floor, eyes bright red. She couldn’t believe what had happened: Korra had stolen her _arm_ , chomping it off like it was a mere treat. The though enraged her anew and she stomped over to a vase in the corner, and hurled it, cackling as it shattered on the wall, leaving a hole.

 

“What’s happening?” Bolin asked, storming into the room. “Asami, your arm!”

 

“Yes,” she hissed. “I know!”

 

“What happened?” Eska inquired, voice light. She was shaking slightly, hands jittery.

 

“ _Korra_ ,” she spat. “She bit it off.”

 

The hive burst to life, and the vampires surrounded Asami, voices filling the foyer with sound. It was a cacophony of dissonant noises, and the buzz of it all made ASami feel crazed. “Quiet!” she shouted.

 

Everything went still.

 

“ _Thank_ you,” she groaned. “Now, someone go get me a vintage from the fridge, warm it up, and bring it to the meeting chamber in the next five minutes.”

 

“The meeting chamber?” Zhu Li inquired. “Milday, you said we are never to-”

 

“ _Forget_ what I said, Zhu Li. Meeting chamber _now_.” Asami had little to no patience, especially as she continued to bleed on the floor.

 

“Mmm, someone’s a bit testy,” Azula teased. She leaned against Mai, flashing a brash smile. “And now you’re going to drink heavily too? You’re spiraling down, Sato.”

 

Asami rolled her eyes and stormed across the room. Her right hand shot out and snatched at Azula’s throat, lifting her from the ground. “Look here _, princess_ , you’re going to shut your pretty little mouth and go settle into the meeting room, got it?” Azula shook her head, eyes wide with true fright. “Good.” Asami opened her hand and Azula dropped, falling into a crouch.

 

Azula lifted a hand to her throat, gently rubbing it as she stood up slowly. “I’ll go get the medical kit,” she croaked, scampering down to the bathrooms.

 

* * *

When Korra returned inside, the entire pack was awake.

 

Katara was still frantic, eyes flickering between ice blue and bright yellow. Her shadow was reacting too, morphing from human to wolf, back and forth in the neon television light.

 

“Korra,” Opal breathed, perking up. Her eyes, normally green as grass, were grey, pupils dark points in the center. “What happened?”

 

“Do you know where those double-walled trash bags are Ginger?” Korra asked.

 

Ginger nodded, twirling her dyed locks around her fingers rapidly. “Yeah, yeah, under the sink.”

 

“Good. I need you to help me bag up two bodies,” Korra said.

 

“Bodies?” Opal whispered. “Is someone… _dead_?” Korra simply nodded.  “Oh… Oh _God_ ,” Opal said, covering her mouth with a shaking hand. She jolted off the couch, sprinting towards the bathroom. Sounds of her retching echoed back into the living room, prompting Ty Lee to take off towards the kitchen for Alka-Seltzer and a tall glass of water.

 

“We have to hurry, Korra,” Katara stated. “We don’t want to invite ill to our doorstep.” Korra agreed: she wanted none of Asami Sato’s bad mojo, nonetheless in their home.

 

“Get them into the bags and help Opal. I’ll get the van ready.” Katara nodded.

 

It was going to be a long night indeed.

 

 

 

It was dawn by the time the pack arrived at the beach.

 

They had settled into a forlorn area, a sandy knoll that no one frequented due to the unnaturally cold sand and the constantly feeling of being watched. Yet the wolves had no problem: the odd ambience of the spot was simply due to an odd amount of spiritual energy in the air. It didn’t bother them one bit, hence their presence now.

 

“I don’t have their names, but we can still do the right thing,” Katara stated. “It’s the intent, not the motions of the ritual, that matter.” The others nodded.

 

“Do what you know is right, Delta,” Korra said, stepping. She inclined her head, giving the lead to Katara.

 

“Alright then. Circle up,” she ordered. They formed a wide circle around her, the sound of waves lapping at the beach covering up the crunching of the sand. “Hands.” Everyone took one another’s hands, forming an unbroken ring.

 

“Eternal Mother, I call on you. Let me be a conduit for your spirits. Allow me access to Paradiso, where your hands have worked to craft a haven for all humans to go.” The wolves closed their eyes, chanting softly, voices forming into the same crests and falls at the churning sea.

 

Katara’s head lolled back, energy flowing through her. The bodies in the bag shifted, and suddenly, the plastic tore, revealing mounds of ashes. Moon pale spirits rose from the piles and they swirled around Katara. “Where are we?” one asked. He looked male: long, greasy looking hair and wide features.

 

“You,” Katara began, voice sad, “are deceased.”

 

“The vampires they… they killed us,” he said, eyes widening. “They broke my neck so I couldn’t save Sufei…” He paused. “Where is Sufei?” The spirit spun around, anxious. “Sufei!”

 

“Wei!” The other spirit shifted, reaching towards him. “Wei, I’m here! They… They killed me too. Made me watch you die too.” She extended her hand towards the male spirit and tugged, bringing herself closer as she turned her gaze to Katara. “Who are you?”

 

“My name is Katara. I come seeking only to help you.”

 

“Help us?” Wei asked. “How can we trust you? Are you like… them?”

 

“No,” Katara whispered. “We’re not like them at all. All we want is your peace.” That seemed to satisfy Wei, enough that he swam towards Katara, streaking blue, ethereal light around her in looping swirls.

 

“Is there another place for us?” he asked.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Peaceful?” Sufei asked.

 

Katara extended her hand towards them, nodding. “There will be peace where you go. I promise.”

 

Wei and Sufei smiled, pale grins that had a ripple effect. Suddenly, their entire forms were more vivid, color filling in Wei’s bronze skin and Sufei’s red lips. “Thank you, Katara. I feel full again, just like yesterday,” Sufei whispered. Wei nodded, placing a hand on her stomach as he lay his forehead against hers.

 

Katara smiled, and light exploded through her mouth. Energy, tangible and vivid, the blue of Raava’s spirit form, coursing through her. “Goodbye, Katara,” Sufei called as the light carried them away from the world.

 

Suddenly, Katara pitched to the left. Sokka yanked his hands free, jumping forward with his arms spread. He caught her, sweeping his arms around his sister. “Katara,” he whispered, cradling her gently. She closed her eyes and wept.

 

* * *

 

 

“We have to do something!” Mai slammed her fan down on the tabletop, long legs tucked beneath her as on the pile of lavish cushions. Rarely was Mai incised: her cool, calm demeanor was gone now though, replaced with vivid anger.

 

“Like what?” Bolin asked. “If they got Asami, think of what they’ll do to us!” He snorted, waving his hands around. “Asami’s a Maker: we’re nothing but kindred!”

 

“Though we have heard of stupid haste in war, cleverness has never been seen associated with long delays,” Kuvira stated, smirking. “Sun Tzu, _The Art of War_.” That only made Mai more enraged.

 

Across the room Zhu Li crossed her legs, fiddling with a tassel. “Kuvira makes a point, Mai. Strong we may be, stronger is our enemy, and if we rush in, we’ll just get staked.” She nodded, sighing softly.

 

 _Ahem_. The room fell quiet as Asami entered. Her arm had stopped bleeding: instead, new stitches were there, slick and shiny. She hadn’t even bothered to change her ripped shirt. “I see that you’ve already begun the discussion.” She crossed the room, circling around until she was at the head of the table. She relaxed onto her own piled of cushions, right before a still warm glass of blood, circa 1666.

 

“Ah,” Asami said, taking a long sip. “Tastes like fear.” She swirled it around and drained the cup, color coming into her face and cheeks. “More, thank you.” She didn’t see who, but she though that it was Azula rushing from the room to warm the rest of the bottle.

 

When her cup was full again, the warm bottle resting nearby, Asami Sato spoke once more, breaking a tense silence. “I have a dream,” Asami began. “And it begins with the fall of Republic Cities protectors.” She took a sip and licked her lips. “We have resided her for nearly two centuries, helping the city flourish and grow. We saw this city for as a collection of huts, and now look at it: it’s grand and a burgeoning metropolis. Yet _our_ additions, our helping hands, have always been ignored and we,” she paused dramatically, taking a long swig of blood, “ _subjugated_.”

 

“The time is _now_ , kindred. I will not sit by and let Lunar Blood claim this city is for them. Many other supernatural kin reside here: specters, demons, the fae, witches, and, of course, us. This city needs _more_ than just them, and I believe that we are the ones to start change.”

 

“Milady, if I may speak?” Mai asked. Asami nodded, so Mai continued. “We have… fears. As kindred, we know that our strength is but a fraction of yours. If Lunar Blood’s pack leader was able to disarm-” She paused. Azula was snickering, but as soon as Asami shot her a glare, it quieted. “If she was able to _injure_ you, how will we prepare?

 

“To fight and conquer in all your battles is not supreme excellence; supreme excellence consists in breaking the enemy’s resistance without fighting.” More Sun Tzu, courtesy of Kuvira. “If we’re smart, those wolves will be so broken that it’ll take little to actually get rid of them.”

 

Asami nodded, smiling. “Simple: we won’t be the only fighters. There _are_ ten more vampires we can call upon. With Noxs’ magic skills, Solaris’ connections to Sole Hope  and Purebloods’ endless funds, we can practically roil the city in an instant.” She tossed her long hair over her shoulder.

 

“What are you suggesting?” P’Li asked, dropping her voice.

 

“I’m suggesting we take down Lunar Blood once and for all.” Asami leaned forward, eyes bright. “I’m saying we take over the city.” 

 

* * *

 

 

The weeks passed by with an uneasy silence after Katara sent the spirits off.

 

The Pack had amped up patrols, despite Asami Sato’s warning, constantly scanning the city for bodies and unrest. It was exhausting Korra:  she spent more time awake than at rest, leaving her sclera red and glassy.

 

“Mako’s healing well,” Katara offered one evening, two and a half weeks after his injuries. She’d met Korra on the rooftop, where she sat, pondering in the silence of the end of the day. “It looks like it’ll be before the full moon. I’d say at the end of this week.

 

“Good,” Korra said, offering a wan smile. “I’m glad.”

 

“I can make you something to help you sleep. It’ll be dreamless,” Katara said. “And deep.”

 

The idea sounded tantalizing. Korra longed for a moment’s rest, for dreams that didn’t leave the tang of blood in her mouth. “No, it’s fine. I’ll rest soon enough.”

 

“Well, if that’s your decision, then I think you should go chat with Mako. He’s been asking about you all day. Now that he can sit up, he’s got it in his mind he can be active.” Katara chuckled.

 

“Ah, I’ll go back inside then,” Korra said, scooting off the edge of the roof. She dropped, swinging into her bedroom window and tumbling across the bed. Katara followed, stealthily rolling to a stop.

 

“I’ll make that draught, just in case,” Katara said, watching Korra turn into the hall. A faint call of ‘Leave it on the dresser’ echoed back.

 

Downstairs, Mako had moved to the living room. He was proud, despite the sheen of sweat on his forehead: he had moved on his own, without even having to hobble. “Hey.” He turned: Korra had plopped onto the couch, tucking her legs up against her chest. “How are you?”

 

“Better,” Mako answered honestly. “I feel stronger. Plus, I can finally keep down Ginger’s cooking.”

 

Korra chuckled, remembering his sad expression at throwing up the tangy porkchops Ginger had made. “I’m glad. Wasn’t that rabbit saddle delicious?”

 

“Yeah, it was good,” he answered. “Look… I know there’s something you’re not telling me, Alpha.”

 

Korra looked down in her lap. “I… Asami’s declared war on the city. On _us_.” Korra blinked back the burning tears. “She hasn’t killed again, but… Mako, she will. You and I _both_ know Asami Sato’s history. My father and your mother work side by side against her. She’s been a ticking time bomb.

 

“How wonderful for her to wait until us to explode,” he deadpanned. “So, what’s the plan boss?”

 

“Oh stop that and call me Korra,” she chided. He winced when she poked him, instantly making her feel bad. “We’re going to go to The Council. I wanted to wait until you were better.”

 

“Good, I’m all better.” For added emphasis, Mako flexed a muscle, but he winced, slumping back against the couch and rubbing his bicep. “Okay, enough to meet with The Council.”

 

Korra chewed her lip. “Honestly, I’d love to put it off more, but I don’t think we can any longer. I have a sinking feeling that if we do, there won’t _be_ a Republic City to protect.” 

 

* * *

 

 

The Council.

 

It was a coalition of beasts of all kinds: a werewolf, a vampire, a specter, a faery, a witch, and a demon. Those six entities moderated the supernatural in Republic City, be it sanctioning territories, mending sacred grounds, or holding ceremonies. They were the authority of the monsters in the Night, and their mouthpiece in the Day.

 

They were housed in a giant glass and stone structure that sat in the downtown business district, looming over banks and office buildings. It too had offices: wings for Supernatural-Human Relations, offices for Supernatural court cases, clerks, and of course, Sole Hope’s HQs. Most important was The Atrium, the official office of The Council. Six seats, each crafted from materials representative of their race. Like the building, they loomed over the patrons visiting.

 

And now Korra and the rest of Lunar Blood were before them, hunched over in low bows, holding themselves prostrate until ordered otherwise.

 

“Get up, Korra,” a voice boomed. Korra rose to her feet, lifting her gaze. A man with skin the same toffee tone as Korra’s was approaching her, his hair pulled back into a bushy wolf tail that ran down to the nape of his neck.

 

“Father!” Korra launched herself forward, sighing as warm, bulky arms enveloped her.

 

“Dearest _ulva_ ,” Tonraq replied. “How’s my little wolf doing?”

 

“I’m well. I miss you so much,” she whispered, leaning back. They touched their noses to one another in greeting, and Korra giggled, features light only for a moment. “I… _we_ need your help though.”

 

“I was afraid of that,” Tonraq stated. “The Council has caught wind of your run-ins with Asami Sato’s hive.” Korra nodded, taking a step back. She still held her father’s hands in hers, needing him to stabilize her, ground her in reality.

 

“Will you help us?” she whispered, desperate.

 

“Of course, my daughter. I will not forsake you. Come. We will retire to a more comfortable place.”

 

The place chosen was a very out of place living room, one of the expansive lofts housed underneath the massive building. The pack settled in, spread around the room, still stiff and reserved. “Tenzin should be joining us soon with the others. I believe they wanted to get you all some comfort food.”

 

Sure enough, the scent of fried food hit Korra, making her mouth water. “Ah, Korra!” a man said, pushing a cart through the open door. He had a pointed beard, bald head, and eyes that looked like garnets. “How pleasant to see you!”

 

“Uncle!” she said, rising up to help him. They shifted the cart near the living room, for easier access. “I’ll get plates!”

 

“Wow,” Kai whispered, turning to Sokka. “Who knew that Alpha had so many connections?”

 

Sokka chuckled. “Me and Katara already knew. He trained us back home, you know. Don’t worry though,” he leaned closer, smirking. “Tonraq’s a softy.”

 

“I heard that, young man,” Tonraq said, looming over Sokka. He smiled and punched Sokka playfully and the two men embraced, laughing. “Nice to see you again. Ah, and you, Katara,” Tonraq said, embracing her. “You both look fine.”

 

Soon, the pack was munching on all manner of fried foods: greasy shrimp tempura, crunching chicken drumsticks, fluffy potato croquettes with cheese and bacon bits inside. The sounds of their smacking lips eased the tension.

 

“While your eating, allow me to introduce the rest of the council,” Tenzin said, crossing his legs. His plate remained empty in front of him. “My name is Tenzin Lama. I am our Vampire representative. This, as you may already know, is Tonraq Johnson, our Werewolf representative.”

 

Looking over his shoulder, Tenzin waved. A think woman with honey kissed skin walked in, long grey hair cut into a fluffy bob her face.that formed a constantly shifting halo around . She had smiling green eyes and looked like a modern hippie: long, sweeping skirt, beads clattering at her neck, and moccasins. “This is Suyin Beifong, our Witch representative.”

 

“ _Beifong_?” Ty Lee asked. “That’s Opal’s last name!”

 

Suyin nodded, voice cheerful. “Yes. I hail from a Beifong line that lost their abilities as wolves and gained the ability to magic. We’re slightly less long-lived, but just as powerful.”

 

Another form appeared behind Suyin: a male with nut brown hair that poofed out from beneath a cap. His eyes were the most disarming: black sclera surrounding yellow irises. “This is Skoochy. He is our Demon representative.”

 

“Charmed,” Skoochy purred, flicking his tongue out at the pack. Opal and Ginger squeaked loudly, jerking back whereas Ty Lee smiled, wiggling her fingers at him in a flirty wave. Chuckling, he settled onto a barstool, kicking his legs slowly.

 

Above, legs shot through the ceiling, kicking vicious. “Ah, there she is,” Tenzin said, pointing. “Meet Yangchen. It should be easy to detect whom she represents.”

 

“Is she… stuck?” Mako asked, looking up.

 

“It’s best to let her work through this,” Tenzin replied.

 

Sure enough, moments later, Yangchen fell through the ceiling, landing inches above the ground. “Goodness, forgive me. I got… stuck.” She floated up, dusting off her clothes: long, diluted orange robes that made her look sagely. She had long hair, down to her hips, but the front was shaved, revealing a creamy, tanned forehead with a myriad of ceremonial tattoos. “Yue will be here soon.”

 

“Yue?” Sokka sked. “Is she the final member?”

 

“Yes,” Tenzin replied.

 

A woman swept into the room, brown skin the same color of butterscotch candy. She looked otherworldly: long, floating snow white hair, eyes the color of pure ice, lips shaped like a bow. Even her clothing -a simple navy sweater, silver bracelets and earrings, white boots, and a pair of black leggings- looked magical on her. “Hello there,” she chimed, smiling. “My name is Yue. I’m the Fae representative.”

 

“Plus a Seer _and_ Queen of the Winter Court,” Suyin added. “We’re lucky for such a prize.”

 

“Ascendant Princess,” Yue corrected, with a raised finger. “But mostly a seer.”

 

Tenzin nodded curtly, uncrossing and then recrossing his legs. “So, as we all know, the situation with vampire Asami Sato has turned… grave.” He turned to Tonraq.

 

“Korra, would you mind explaining your recent run-ins with her?” he asked, voice calm. Korra nodded.

 

Over the course of the next fifteen minutes, Korra recounted the past few weeks, starting with Mako’s injuries. She continued in a steady stream of consciousness up until the tale end of her fight with Asami.

 

“You ripped off her arm?” Suyin whispered, eyes huge. Her hands were shaking in her lap.

 

“Yeah. It was… an accident,” Korra said, finally feeling a bit ashamed.

 

“It was marvelous,” Skoochy said, smiling. “At least you disabled her.”

 

Korra picked up with her patrols and what she’d seen: glimpses of Asami’s stone cold vampiresses, creeping around Republic City hissing at her and trying their best to antagonize them away from doing their duty. Fortunately, little physical damage was done to humans: Asami’s crew had opted to leave them in bilious stupors. Korra had, more than once, encountered citizens with holes in their neck, tiny purple and red circles fading into soon to be bruises. All of this culminated to now, with one key story left out: the bodies of Wei and Sufei.

 

Korra didn’t want to think about them: she could still smell them, still taste the tang of char in her mouth. It made her panic, made her palms sticky too. But she couldn’t avoid it. “There’s the matter of the… murders.”

 

“Murders?” Tonraq asked.

 

“Yeah. She… She drained two humans and…” Korra paused. Her stomach was gurgling, and she felt she might be sick. Fortunately, Katara interjected, finishing from her point of view.

 

The end of the story left the room in silence. Korra stomach was still uneasy, but it faded, each breath relaxing her a bit more. Mako patted her hand, and she let her body slump back against the couch.

 

“This is more than grave, Tenzin,” Yue whispered. “They’re murderers. Surely Nox, Pureblood, and Solaris know of these acts? Surely Sole Hope does?”

 

Tenzin nodded no. “Until now, I believe only Lunar Blood knew of this. Correct?” Korra nodded slowly.

 

“Did you lay them to rest?” Suyin asked.

 

“Yes, Katara whispered. “The night that it happened. I sent to Paradiso, spirits be with them. It was… the best I could do.” Katara jolted to her feet, running out of the room. Suyin followed, moccasins padding on the floor. Minutes later, she and Katara reentered, taking the same places in the room.

 

“We should strike while the iron is hot!” Yangchen interjected, brow knitted together. “I see no need for decorum: it’s clear that she has none for anyone else!”

 

“Peace, Yangchen,” Tenzin commanded. “Violence is not the _immediate_ way, nor a way at all!”

 

“Neither is peace!” she responded, voice tight.

 

Suyin shook her head. “

 

Skoochy shifted, crossing his arms, the barstool he sat on balanced on one leg. “We could always turn to… alternative means. Lock down their abilities for a while.” Tenzin nodded. “At worst stake them at leg and wrist and let them bleed into stasis.” He licked his lips, impish eyes somehow growing more unnerving. “It’s cruel, but enough of a wakeup call if we keep her that way for a while.”

 

Yangchen nodded enthusiastically, eyes bright. “I agree.”

 

“That’s abhorrent though!” Suyin exclaimed. “They may be cruel, but violence doesn’t beget violence! Or… o-or it shouldn’t!” She sputtered.

 

“They didn’t show those two humans mercy, Suyin. Why should we?” Yangchen hissed. Behind her, Skoochy bobbed his head.

 

 _Ahem_. All heads turned to Yue. “I… I believe I may be able to help you all.”

 

Tonraq quirked an eyebrow. “You wouldn’t mind trying to see for them?

 

“Not at all. If I can be of aid, I want to be.” Yue smiled. “I will do my best to see for you. A moment?”

 

Yue’s closed her eyes and begin to hum. She altered the pitch until it was a low thrum, and let her shoulders go slack. Slowly, color filled her hair: hues of the rainbow, swirling together until ink black color swirled in, obscuring them. She raised her hands and suddenly, her mouth fell open, black light pouring out in a thick, wavering

 

“They will come to an impasse. Raava and Vaatu’s awesome might will rend apart the night. Old as time spirits shall battle, sea quake and earth rattle. Fang to fang and claw to maw, nine against nine, mind to paw. ” Yue’s hand shifted, pointing to Korra. “You will lead the path to light, tooth and nail under your might. But if you do not save the day, night will rule, your life you will pay.” Yue slumped over, breathless. Black spit dribbled down her chin, and Yangchen swirled around her, wrapping her in a ghostly embrace.

 

“There are dark times ahead, Korra Johnson,” Yue whispered. “Dark indeed.”

 

Suyin’s face paled. “Can you try and see more? Try and see what we can do?”

 

“Yes. Give me a… moment.” Yue exhaled and closed her eyes again, body going slack once more. Yet after a few minutes of silence, her screams pierced the air, setting everyone on edge. She convulsed and fell forward, white hair tangling around in knots. “Spirits,” she panted. “Nothing.”

 

“What  _did_ you see?” Korra asked, scared.

 

“Nothing,” she whispered.

 

“Surely you saw _something_ though,” Korra pressed.

 

“You don’t understand,” Yue responded. “I saw nothing, as in nothing at all.”

 

Korra’s stomach dropped and she suddenly felt very, very hopeless.

**  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sufei asks about peace and says the line “I feel full again, just like yesterday” because when Sufei was killed, she was pregnant with Wei’s child. This line also refers to feeling fulfilled at being able to move on.


End file.
